


Not Qualified

by abluecanarylite



Series: Branwen Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet day of picking flowers...
Series: Branwen Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194395





	Not Qualified

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016. An unbeta'd, barely edited, quick piece that's been sitting around in the files.

**"Not Qualified"**

**by Erin**

**Prompt** : _I’m not sure I’m qualified for this._

It had been a relatively peaceful day. One set aside for herb gathering, research, and the occasional story from Varric, who had, on all occasions, found a comfortable spot under a tree wherever Branwen was working, packed his pipe and read. When something she said peaked his interest, he would write it down before returning to his book. She appreciated the company, even if the bits of land she was interested in were close to the Keep and had probably seen its fair share of soldiers tramping through it.

She had promised everyone that she wouldn’t go far, not without them, so she kept to the clearing just a ways from the Keep entrance. Her staff tapped rocks, poked into trees before she let her hand wander under and through holes searching for anything she could use.

The quiet was becoming a bit boring, Branwen admitted to herself - a little lonely, even with Varric’s company. She felt as though she was bothering him, asking him to come along (what with his distaste for most adventuring), but Bull would distract her. Blackwall and Cassandra couldn't be bothered with it, while Vivienne usually had one of her helpers gather herbs or bought the best - though Dorian and Solas might be different, but she was too nervous to ask. Sera seemed too city elf to be interested, so that only left Cole.

A low spark of energy tickled Branwen’s skin, signaling a Fade presence. She smiled at the shadow around the apple tree she was attempting to pick.

“Cole, didn’t I tell you I would be fine?”

The young man peaked out from around the tree, his hat almost hiding his large, sunken eyes. “I was bored.”

Varric perked up, looking at them over his book. “Company?”

She motioned at Cole to reveal himself. “I think Cole was looking for something else to do other than polishing armor.”

“Heh.” Varric tucked his book back into his satchel and stood up, walking over to the youngest of the group. “Sorry kid, all that’s going on here is picking flowers and listening to a mage mutter.”

“So says you,” Branwen prodded him in the shoulder. “I was just about to get supplies for supper, but of course I didn’t wear the proper attire. Would you like to climb a tree, Cole?”

Cole nodded and hurried up the apple tree, shaking the branches as much as he could so the riper ones would fall. The motion seemed to startle several animals around the clearing, many scattering to lower ground, but she waved it off as just skittish wildlife.

“Alright love, that’s enough, thank you for the help.” She motioned for him to come down and he hopped out of the tree to help her pick up what had fallen.

Varric was preoccupied with the clearing, and she had half a mind to toss an apple at his head. “There’s only apple pie for those who help!”

He motioned for her to quiet down. “Shh, something’s up.”

The last apple stored away, Branwen reclasped her satchel before realizing the rumble she had heard had not come from the on coming storm – but something landing in the cliffs surrounding them.

Something big.

“Clockwork, do you know any good invisibility spells?” Varric asked, slowly edging his way towards the forest path.

“Not any that could help all of us…” She said, carefully following suite. “Cole, go back to the Keep as quickly as you can and tell everyone to get inside.”

Cole only tugged on his hat again and vanished, but she could hear a slight rustle in the grass as he seemed to fly up the path. Branwen and Varric were stuck though, the green head of a dragon fixated on them. She wagered it had been watching her for some time, not sure if she was worth the effort of eating. It must have deemed a trio worth the time.

Somehow, Varric was already ahead of her. “I’m not sure I’m qualified for this.”

“We’ll both make tasty snacks for it I’m sure.”

As if hearing her, the dragon suddenly pushed off of the cliff edge and began its decent towards the clearing. Varric grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her into the tree line, almost dragging her towards the Keep.

“YOU’RE A MAGE! DO SOMETHING!”

“DO YOU WANT TO BE FIGHTING THIS THING FOR THE NEXT YEAR?!”

“SHUT UP AND RUN!”

Through the trees, talons tried to snatch the top of their heads, only managing to shake birds and small creatures from their nests. Eventually the dragon could only hurl itself upwards to make it over the keep walls before they were through the gates, rushing towards the closest door inside.

Except that door only lead into a tool room, a small closet stuffed full with anything the servants needed to muck out the barns, pig pens or the like. Branwen thought that if they just quickly made a run for the next door they could easily find themselves in the kitchens and all this mess would be behind them.

But before they were out of the safety of a closet – Varric’s boot was caught in the tooth of a very hungry dragon and Branwen was following suite.

“OH NO YOU DON’T YOU GREEN BASTARD!” The little mage held onto her friend with all her weight, sliding further and further out of the doorway. “VARRIC UNDO YOUR BOOT FOR THE LOVE OF ANDRASTE!”

The dragon fought, snapping at them and attempting to shake his head free of the door, but it was as stuck as they were. That didn’t deter its want for them for supper.

“I CAN’T REACH IT!” Varric was pale from panic and Branwen could barely think, ideas sluggishly attempting to get her out of this mess.

Until one suddenly hit her, the pitchfork coming into view. Her magic might not do much without a little force, but a bit of violence could sure help it along.

With one more hard tug, Varric fell back into the sacks off seeds before Branwen took up the pitchfork and lunged towards the dragons open mouth. It seemed comical the way the tool stuck. The teeth almost crunched on her head if not for the handle stopping them. The dragon cried out in pain, thrashing its head around before she pulled hard, blood spraying every which way before the pitchfork and Branwen landed backwards onto Varric.

The shock must have given the dragon enough strength to pull its head out of the closet, deeming its meal too troublesome to bother with before flying off. Branwen and Varric were left in a bloody heap on the floor, gasping for breath before a relieved laugh caught on between them.

The dwarf ruffled her hair, wiping off dragon blood onto her already ruined robes. “Next time, we bring everybody, okay?”

She hugged him tightly. “Okay.”


End file.
